The Purple Hedgehog Makes A Diffrence
by HyperActivePrower
Summary: Shadow falles asleep and has a dream about maria but...its not maria its a purple hedgehog. he runs off to find this women and lots of strange things happen...


_The Purple Hedgehog Makes A Diffrence_

Part 1

Chapter 1:The dream that started it all...

This story startes with Shadow sleeping on blechers on a football stadiem. (Since he has no where to stay.) Words suddenly started speaking like Maria's voice in his head.

_Shadow,how could you do this to me? Taking revenge on all humens on earth? Shadow...I beg of you..._

He suddenly saw a pichure of a purple hedgehog that looked like Amy,only purple with a light purpleish-light blueish colored dress and headband,in his mind.

"That's not Maria!" yelled Shadow,waking up. "I have to find her!" said Shadow sitting up,pulling off his small blanket,and getting off the bleachers. Shadow packed up his blanket and all his other things and he took off. He thought along the way,"What if she's not real?" but a hedgehog will believe anything "Hey!" Sorry. Anyway,

Chapter 2:The...girl?

"It's quiet...too quiet."said Shadow bending over with a backpack on his back. A small red hedgehog jumped out from behind the bushes.

"My name is Blake. I'm your biggest fan."

"Okay kid but I'm tring to find a purple hedgehog. Light purplish-light bluish dress and headband?"

"Well,I have a sister...that kinda looks like that..."

"Wow! That was quick. Where do you live,kid?

"Behind that bush,and my name is Blake."

"Whatever kid."

Blake smiled and follow Shadow to his village.

"There she is." pointing to his sister.

"Blake,its not polite to point." said Blake's mother noticeing while folding laundry.

"Wow. You're...Shadow the hedgehog." said Blake's sister.

"Yes I am." said Shadow shaking her hand."What's your name?"

"My name is...um...um." sputtered Blake's sister.

"Maddy." finished Blake.

"What he said!" said Maddy.

"Why don't you stick around,Shadow? Me and Maddy would be honered." asked Blake.

"Sure." said Shadow.

Chapter 3:The cold,hard,truth?

Later,Shadow set Maddy down.

"You know how I'm very...strange?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I had a dream and I heard words that Maria might say. Then,I saw a vision of a girl hedgehog that looked like you,so...now I don't know what to do."

"Well,what words did you...hear?"

"Shadow,how could you do this to me? Taking revenge on all humens on earth? Shadow...I beg of you..."

"Well,If I can remember correctly,I said that last night."

"Really? Why?"

"I said it when I was inside my house,going to bed. You can even ask Blake! He heard me!"

"I believe you,Maddy." Shadow stood up with his pack,one strap on his shoulder,"I better be on my way."

"No! Stay!" yelled Maddy while Shadow started walking,"Stay here,with me...and Blake.

Shadow paused to soak in the drama,"I can stay for a little while but I have to leave soon! Three days max!"

Chapter 4:The wake up for the early morning

"Shadow! Wake up!" yelled Maddy,banging a pan with wooden spoon.

"Don't worry,she's always like that." said Blake. Maddy emerged an angry face and flicked one of Blake's spicks.

"Hey! Do you know how long it takes me for it to stay like this over night!" said Blake pointing to the spike that she flicked. Maddy rolled her eyes and rubbed Blake's spikes.

"Time for Ninja class!" said Blake getting up.

"Ninja class?" questioned Shadow,still in his sleeping bag.

"Yeah. We take Ninja classes in the morning on weekdays instead of school because we need some kind of education."Maddy walked outside.

Blake spiked-up Shadow's spikes.

"Your spikes need to go higher..." Shadow smaked Blake's glove.

"My spikes are fine!"

Chapter 5: Time to go...

"Wow. Ninja class was RUFF!" said Shadow relived.

"The only reason your making soutch a big deal is because Maddy knocked you over THIRTEEN TIMES!" Said Blake laughing. Maddy and Blake starting cracking up.

"I think I want to leave now..."

"Hey! Um...no efence." said Blake

"No it's not that. I'm just...ready to go."

"Okay, Bye,Shadow." said Blake.

"No Shadow! Let me come with you!" said Maddy.

"Well,if it's okay with your mom..."

"I'll go ask her right now!" Maddy raced out of the room as fast as she could.

"Five,four,three,two,one." counted Blake.

"I'm back!"

"Right on time." said Blake looking up then turned to mess with the towels.

"She said it was okay. She also said that it's around the time my people my age move out."

"Hey! I wanna come too!"

"I asked Mom and she said you couldn't come."

"Awww...man! Wait a second!" Blake raced out and asked his mom. And the real awnser was...NO."

"I'll miss you,Blake." said Maddy,hugging Blake when he got back.

"Me too." said Blake with a tear in his eye.

"Let's go!" yelled Shadow pointing to the sliding door that led to sounds of villager's talking. Maddy was very sad and waved and Blake was even sadder and after they left, Blake stared sobbing on the table.

Chapter 6:Shadow loose's his temper!

"I didn't know life on the road would be so ruff." said Maddy,hiking up a mountin with Shadow.

"You're just not used to it because you were locked up in that luxury hotel." said Shadow

"What do you mean I was "locked up in a luxury hotel"? We had plenty of fresh-"

"LOOK! I WAS BORN IN ARK AND I SAVED THE WORLD! PEOPLE THOGHT I DIED BUT I DIDN'T! I LANDED IN THE OCEAN BUT DID NOT DROWN! I LEARNED HOW TO SURVIVE THESE PARTS! IT TOOK ME MORE TIME TO LEARN HOW TO SURVIVE THEN I WAS ON THAT STUPID ARK! YOU HEAR ME!"

"...I never knew you had it in 'ya." said Maddy right next to Shadow's angry face.

"WELL I DID! ...what am I doing?" Shadow looked up at the heavens. "Maria...would not like this. Humen or not,you're still life...on earth. This is a good place to stop." said Shadow looking up. Not at the heavens just...up.

They set up tiki torches and their sleeping bags. After it got dark,they went to sleep (like,what else?)

"Good night...Shadow." said Maddy while Shadow was asleep,"Good night...Maria." She said looking up at the heavens. She blew a kiss to Shadow (and Maria.) and fell asleep.

Chapter 7:Double is better?

"...AHHHHH!" yelled Shadow trying to wake Maddy up. "MADDY! WAKE UP!"

"What?"

"I FOUND...I found a shop that selles camping stuff. I wanted to go check it out with you."

"Okay,whatever." Shadow smiled and waited for Maddy to get her stuff.

"Okay! Let's go!"

They got to the store.

"Maddy! Look at this!" said Shadow pointing to a double sleeping bag,"We could sell our other sleeping bags and buy this one! It's a lot cheaper and it looks light weight.

"K." said Maddy. So they bought the double sleeping bag. But something was about to happen that they had no clue about...

Chapter 8:I don't wanna give it away! HAHA!

They woke up the next morning.(I know. Short day,huh?)

Well,Shadow woke up. Then,three hours later,Maddy woke up.

"Finnally!" said Shadow, "I thought you might be dead!"

"Shadow,I don't feel to good...uh...blahh!" She threw up,puked,vomited,up chucked; whatever you want to call it! She did it.

"Ewww..."' said Shadow,grossed out,"What is up with that vomit?"

"I don't know." said Maddy,"I want to see a docter."

"Well there's a docter's office by that one store we went to yesterday..."

"Oh! Good!"

_At the docter's office..._

"Well...Maddy...Shadow...are you ready?" said Dr.Saint,their docter. They nodded their heades at the exact same time. Shadow was holding Maddy's hand. Maddy was half way on the paitient table.

Dr.Saint shrugged. "Uhh... you're pregnet."

"...Oh my gosh. Shadow? Did you hear that? I'M PREGNATE! I ALWAYS WANTED TO BE PREGNATE! SHADOW? ISN'T THIS EXCITING!"

"Pregnate? I'm going to be a father? A FATHER! OH MY GOD!"

"I have to go tell Blake,mom,and my other friends!" Maddy raced out of their as fast as her little pregnate legs could.

"Pregnate? Preganate? PREGNATE?" said Shadow

_At the village..._

Maddy hopped in to the village. The first person (or hedgehog,whatever you want to call it.) she saw was Blake. Shadow was behind. WAY behind. He was looking at the ground,repeating the word "pregnate" over and over in his head.

"BLAKE! GUESS WHAT!

"What!"

"IM...PREGNATE!

"...AHHH! MOM! MOM! MADDY'S PREGNATE!" Far off words were heard.

"Ahhhhh! Yelled Maddy's (and Blake's) mom as she came closer and closer to them,"How did this happen?"

"We bought a double sleeping bag. Shadow's idea."

"Ahhh! Are you even married yet?"

"No." said Shadow and Maddy in unison.

"This is so cool!" said Blake,"My uncle is going to be Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"Now that I think about it,why don't we get married,Maddy?"

"Really? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I mean,it wouldn't be cool if we weren't even married and we had a kid! Heck,why don't we get married...today."

"Today?" said Maddy,Blake,and their mom together.

"Sure! I mean why not?"

"Okay! Let's go get ready!" said Maddy. Shadow and Maddy walked off happiley holding hands. Then departed to go to diffrent shops for there outfits.

"Come on Blake. We have to go get ready for Maddy and Uncle Shadow's wedding!" said Mom grabing Blake's hand.

"Mom,where do babies come from?"

"...double sleeping bags."

Chapter 9: Probaly the shortest chapter ever written by me or anyone else.

"Now...do you Madison Misc Lumbare take Shadow The Hedgehog as your lovley wedded husband?" said the Minister.

"I do." said Maddy.

"And do you Shadow The Hedgehog take Madison Misc Lumbare as your lovley wedded wife?" said the Minister.

"Sure. Why not?"said Shadow

"You may now kiss...the bride." Shadow kissed Maddy. Camraes went off,flashes left and right. They ran down the ille in excitment.

"Now," began Maddy.

"The Wedding party!" said Maddy and Shadow.

Chapter 10:A toust to our child...

_At the Party..._

"Attention!" said Shadow,dinging his cup,"We are here today because today Maddy Lumbare and I found out she was pregnate. A toust to...our child!"

"TO THEIR CHILD!" said everyone,tousting. Shadow ran down the stairs toward Maddy.

"Maddy! We need to find out what you're having!"

"What do you mean?"

"You know. Boy? Girl? Twins? Single? Triplets? Alien?"

"Oh. Attention everyone! We have to cut the party short. We really have nothing left to do."

"We haven't ate the cake yet!" said Blake.

"Yeah!" said everyone.

"Oh yes! Cake!" said Maddy running toward the kicthen.

"But Maddy!" said Shadow,"Oh...this is just like a real marrige."

Chapter 11:Boy,Girl, or ALIEN!

_At the docter's_

"Are you ready,Maddy and Shadow?" It was just like when they found out Maddy was pregnate. Maddy and Shadow nodded at the same time. Shadow was holding Maddy's hand. Maddy was half on the paitent table.

"It's...a...girl!"

"YES!" said Maddy excited.

"One? Right?" asked Shadow.  
"We're pretty sure." said Dr.Saint

"Good." Dr.Saint walked out with his clip board,"What should we name it?" Shadow asked Maddy.

"I like...Shade."

"Shade? Like Shadow only short."

"Yeah. Shade Tiffany Hedgehog.

"That's a nice name. But,what if it's a boy?

"Easy. Shade Thomas Hedgehog."

"That works to."

Chapter 11: 9 months go by quick...

_9 months later..._

"Hello Mom." said Shadow kissing Maddy. By now the couple was living in a house in Maddy's village.

"Hello Dad." said Maddy with her hands on her tummy.

"Hi Shade." said Shadow,kissing Maddy's tummy.

"I'm ready for TV. Are you ready for TV,honey?

"Sure." Maddy turned on the TV and Shadow and her sat on the chouch.

_9 minutes later..._

"Huhu...ewwww..."

"What's wrong Maddy?"

"I think my water broke."

"Well,what does that mean?"

"I'M HAVING A BABY!"

"Oh...k..."

"HOSPITAL!"

"Right. Get in the car!

_In the delivery room..._

"Who...who...he...who...who...he...who...that one's over."said Maddy.

"Okay Maddy...are you ready?"said the nurse.

"Yes...yes I am nurse..." said Maddy.

"Okay...PUSH!"

"AHH!"

"PUSH!"

"AHHH!"

"PUSH!"

"AAHHHHHHH!"

"And...it's out!"

"Ahhhh!"

"Wahh! WAHHH!" said Shade.(the baby,incase you forgot.)

"Here's your baby. What are you going to name it?" asked the nurse,handing over the baby.

"Shade. Shade Tiffany Hedgehog."

"What a nice name." said the nurse. She left. The door opened.

"Knock knock." said Shadow,"Can we come in?" It was Shadow,Blake,and Mom.

"Sure." said Maddy holding the baby. They walked in and Shadow layed on the bed,the part Maddy wasn't on.

"Maddy,you have made a gigantic diffrence in my life. I'm a...father..."


End file.
